fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marika Island
'''Marika Island '''is a battle royale game developed by Revelation Heroes Entertainment for the Nexus. Though based upon similar titles, Marika Island aims to be a title that provides a unique experience in an original setting. It was released on July 10th, 2019. The game is free to play, with cosmetic microtransactions. All new characters can only be earned through in game currency. For eons, the island has existed outside of time and space, a completely unknowable location of eldritch origin that defies all natural laws. For the last few millenia, the island has been the personal playground of the Old God Khorn, who whisks away great warriors from their places of origin and forces them to fight and survive for his amusement. But as his power wanes, Khorn is more desperate than ever to feed off the bloodshed and carnage of his personal games. Not only has Khorn grown more brazen in his abductions, but he has decided to change the rules, forcing his subjects to be reborn after each death and fight over and over again, rather than toying with them for his personal amusement before their inevitable deaths. So begin the games. After abducting a new group of tributes, Khorn decides on the rules for his new 'games'. He also creates the Villa to ensure that the sacrifices have time to rest between bouts, so that they do not become to mentally drained to continue fighting for his amusement. The few survivors left on the island proper band together, hiding in the recesses of the island and leaving behind clues that may help the new batch of Tributes to escape Khorn's wrath. Marika Island is a first-person battle royale where up to 25 four man squads battle to the death. Each player selects a playable character (Referred to as 'Sacrifices' in game). No character may be selected twice in the same squad. All teams are then thrown out of a portal in the sky, with one player guiding the other three in a drop to the island. Once on the island, players can scavenge for weapons, shields, and other items that is scattered around the island or in makeshift buildings created by previous survivors. Weapons can also be found in Mystery Boxes, strange relics that spawn random weapons, and in Loot Caches, chests buried by previous survivors that can be dug up to obtain legendary equipment or a characters unique weapon. Unlike most Battle Royale games, Marika Island makes every effort to make melee combat just as viable as ranged combat, with melee weapons generally being stronger but more complicated to use, with the ability to block and parry with melee weapons. If a player is downed, their allies can revive them. If a player is killed, they are still not out of the game. Their allies can pick up their fallen allies Totem, which spawns where they died (alongside a crate containing all their items), and burn it at a sacrifice altar in Khorn's name to have him bring them back. Other totems may be found around the island and burned at altars for aid. Throughout the match, the game's safe zone will reduce in size around a random part of the map, forcing players into a smaller space. Players outside the safe zone will be assaulted by a field of energy which will eventually kill them unless they return to the safe zone. Players outside the safe zone receive a small speed boost as long as they moving towards the safe zone. The last players alive win the match. If multiple players from a single squad are left alive, they are encouraged to kill each other, earning a small bonus to in-game currency if they succeed, though still winning regardless. All players are rewarded with in-game currency based on their performance, which can be used to buy cosmetics. Marika Island also allows players to host their own custom lobbies or play offline with bots. Offline and peer hosted games can be modded with custom maps, gamemodes, weapons or characters as the player pleases. Each character possesses a passive ability, a movement ability, an active ability, an ultimate ability and a unique weapon. All characters can climb a short distance up walls and other such obstacles. Ultimates charge over time and recharge faster when dealing damage. The Moon King Grodd Lebowski Athena Monster Hunter Gandalf *Credit for the headers goes to Pyra *Like Dominant Rage, Marika Island is based on an old RP made by the creator, which was about people from across the multiverse surviving on a mysterious island. Category:Battle Royale Category:Marika Island Category:RHE Games Category:Nexus Games